The Cruelty In Her
by Wind And Tides
Summary: It only takes a moment to make desire take control of you, and do the worst.  After 'The Puppetmaster' episode. KATAANG. Rated M for a reason.


Hi! Sorry for not updating anything for an eternity. Mneh.

Here's a story that I came up with after seeing a few horror films.

It takes after 'The Puppetmaster' episode. Now I've seen many Kataang fan-fictions, that had Aang comforting Katara, until she didn't feel bad for herself anymore. But what if it took a twist? A bizarre one? If it made Hama go nuts, then why not Katara?

I took a break from reading fluffy stuff. It's time to be scary- and there aren't very many 'scary' fics for Kataang.

Yes, this is a creepy and weird story. Be warned!

Viewer discression is highly advised.

* * *

><p><strong>-I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender<strong>

The Fire Nation people took Hama away, as she kept laughing. Her mission had been completed, and to hear her student's sobs made it feel even better. She truly had gone mad.

Aang and Sokka were hugging Katara, as she kept crying. They tried to calm her down, but she didn't listen. She felt like a monster. For the first time in her life, she hated her waterbending ability. She hated it.

It took a few minutes before her sobs had quieted down. Only the wind was blowing, and the anxious breathing of the newly born bloodbender were heard. But Katara heard something more. She closed her eyes and listened carefully.

Heartbeats. Blood moving through the veins of people around her. The unbearable sound of bloodcells pumping into eachother as they sped through bodies. It made every nerve in her clench.

"Katara," Aang started. His voice soothing and quiet. "I-I..." he didn't know what to say. Comfort? Sorrow? Pity? Or should he just stay quiet? His mind was puzzling, as he hoped to say the right thing.

His heart beat faster, which made Katara anxious.

Suddenly, Katara's arms took hold of Aang. He gasped, but let her hold onto him. If he didn't know what to say, atleast let her do what she wants. Soon his arms held her, aswell.

The soft flesh around her. The warmth of his body, caused by the moving blood in his system. His heart, that was beating almost right next to her, in a constant move. His warm breaths on her skin. It all made her mad.

Only now she realized how alive everything around her is. How alive he is.

And how a single error could end it all. A single push. A single slice. Anything to make everything inside pour out like it was kept imprisoned.

"I think we should leave." Sokka quietly whispered to his companion, as he let go of his sister, who only clung onto Aang even more.

Toph nodded, "If anyone can make her feel better, it's Twinkle Toes." She said, smiling a bit.

The two quietly went back to Hama's inn, to gather their belongings. Leaving only the two alone.

Two hearts gone. Atleast that made her mind calm down. But the one next to her was dragging her attention the most.

A few silent minutes went by, until Aang sighed, budging a bit. He was stiff.

"Katara," he started again. "I just want you to know that I'm proud of you."

_What? He's feeling pride over me?_ Katara thought.

She looked at him, confused. Her eyes wide and glued to his. It made Aang flinch inside.

"But... I'm a monster," she said quietly. "why would you be proud of me?".

"First off, you're not a monster," he said, smiling warmly, "second of all, I've always been proud of you. You have so many talents. And now you obtained another one."

"It's not a talent," she said. "It's a method of cruelty."

He stayed quiet.

"It's unfair to control somebody against their will. It's unfair to make them suffer." Her words were emotionless and rather cold to him.

"Ability doesn't mean justice." He said.

Now she was even more confused.

"If it's illegal to control someone, then why do we have the law to own slaves?"

She blinked.

"If it's illegal to make someone suffer, then why do we have weapons?"

She blinked again.

"You shouldn't be sad. You've got something no-one else does, besides that crazy old woman. And you have every right to use it." Aang said.

Silent minutes passed, and the wind started to fade.

"It feels weird." Katara said, her eyes watching into the horizon.

"I can hear so much. I can feel so much." She continued. Her hand uncontrollably gripped onto Aang's upper-arm.

_And I can control it._ She finished in her mind.

More minutes passed, and neither of them budged.

Aang comforted her.

Katara heard him.

Every part of her body was crying out for something. Crying for power. For control. And the reason was right beside her.

The hunger for his will grew.

The thirst for his blood grew.

His innocence was unbearing. His youth was horrifying. Her love for him was frightening.

She couldn't help it. Every muscle inside of her tensed. She has to do it. She has to find the ingredient for her desire. She must. She must.

Suddenly, like a glass that fell with the speed of light and crashed into the ground, the moment corrupted. Aang stood up, taking Katara with him.

She barely felt her bones. Standing had never felt harder than right now. Her head was heavy, aswell as her heart.

"Everything's going to be okay." Aang whispered in her ear. She flinched.

He rubbed her back with his warm hand. She gasped.

He kissed her on the cheek. She felt faint.

"I'm always here, remember it," he whispered. "I will never leave you."

"I love you." His words almost silent.

His soul open to her. His heart touching hers. Everything would've been perfect. She would've felt completed. But this one thing.

This _desire_ destroyed everything.

It made her forget everything.

It made her go after for only one thing.

_Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it!_ It yelled at her in her head.

He left her body, and she felt the cold of the wind again. She almost forgot it, because of him.

She kept her eyes darted on him. They were as if burning. When was the last time she blinked?

He only smiled.

Now it happened. The click. The second changed her entirely.

She reached out her hand slowly.

_Do it! Do it! Do it!_

Her fingers clenched.

He gasped.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Not a sound.

Not a breath.

Not even the wind.

Was she fed now? Was her desire extinguished? Was this it?

The moment lasted forever.

Blood began running out of the boy's mouth. A stream of his life was pouring out.

She couldn't hear anything anymore. Not a single beat. Not a single gush. Nothing.

A scream.

And it was all to make her snap back to reality.

The boy fell lifelessly on the ground.

The girl ran to the boy.

Her eyes flooded.

Her heart broken.

But one thing remained.

The thing that the girl wanted to die cause of.

The cruelty in her.

**The End.**


End file.
